VOICE
by Kiwok
Summary: Dipagi hari yang tenang, Takaki Yuya harus pasrah di bangunkan dengan cara yang tak elit oleh teman sekamarnya, Chinen. "MINNAAAA!" Yamada menghampiri dengan wajah jutek. "Berisik Chii! Ini bukan hutan!"/"Suarakuuuu!" Apa yang terjadi dengan suara Chinen? "Kayak ada bola pingpong nyangkut!"-Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfic! YamaChii pair! RnR pleasee!


Doumo! Tobikko baru nyoba bikin fanfic di FFN! ^o^/ Bener kan publishnya di misc. play? Ahsudahlah... Yang penting hasrat untuk menyalurkan fanfic HSJ kelar! Hohoho... adakah fansnya YAMACHII disini? Angkat tangan! Yoo, kita fg-an bersama. Belakangan author terserang brokoro karena akhir akhir ini YamaChii udah jarang ngasih fanservice#curhat# Udah gitu baru suka sama HSJ waktu Ryu udah keluar. Hwaaa , tapi bagiku JUMP tetap bersepuluh! Jadi latar fanfic ini saat Ryu masih ada XD Saa, Douzo... Fanfic pertama HSJ dari KIWOK!

* * *

**Hey Say JUMP (c) Johnny's Associaton**

**Voice (c) Kiwok**

**Pair : YAMACHII, JUMPairing(s)**

**Genre : Family (?), Humor gagal, romance abal abal, ect..**

**Warning : Bahasa yang tidak baku menyebar luas!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini anggota Hey Say JUMP masih asik tertidur dikamar masing masing yang terdiri dari 2 orang. Oh, kecuali Yabupapa. Karena ia dianggap yang paling dewasa jadi punya kamar pribadi, dan Inoo tidur bereng sang anak angkat alias Ryutaro juga pamannya, Hikaru.

Sampai seseorang menabok pipi Takaki Yuya yang masih bermimpi, reaksinya hanya mengerang dengan mata terpejam. Ketika dirasakan ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya, ia berujar atau mungkin ngelindur. "Nggak boleh Chii.. Tidur di sini saja. Yamada lagi liar!"

Naas, yang liar dan semakin brutal membangunkan Yuya adalah Chinen. Ia yang menjadi teman sekamar kali itu malah memukul bokong Takaki tak peduli 'Onii-chan'nya mengerang eksotis. "Itte! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Suaraku~"

"Hah?" Memang pada dasarnya orang bangun tidur itu bolot.

"Suaraku habis...!" Jelas Chinen sambil menunjuk nunjuk tenggorokannya. Suaranya memang serak dan tercekat, tidak cempreng seperti biasa. Yuya langsung melek dan meraba tengkuk sang tupai. "Kau sakit?!"

"Nggak..." Jawab Chinen dengan wajah mau nangis. "Tapi memang ada yang aneh dengan tenggorokanku. Taka-chaaaan... bagaimana ini? Besok kan ada Talk Show!" Ia mengerang dengan suara abstrak. Yuya menepuk dahi dramatis, "Yabai! Aku baru ingat kalau besok malam ada Talk Show. Ayo beri tahu yang lain!"

Jadi, disini mereka sekarang. Ruang tengah kediaman JUMP. Masih dengan piama, bahkan Dai-chan dengan kerak iler di pipi kirinya. Mereka memandang Yuya dan Chinen dengan ekspresi bingung dan setengah sadar.

"Apaan, sih?! Masih ngantuk nih! Jadwal latihan kan nanti siang!" Yamada bersuara jutek, tabiat jeleknya ketika bangun tidur keluar.

"Ryosuke~" Chinen menyahut parau. Baru mengucap nama saja, Yamada langsung terbelalak. "Astaga Chii! Suaramu kenapa?!"

"Maa... maa.. tenang dulu, Yamachan. Biar ku jelaskan. Chinen suaranya habis, aku nggak tahu kenapa tapi mungkin—"

"Kenapa suaramu bisa habis?!" Ucapan Yuya dipotong Yamada dengan cepat, ia mendekati Chinen yang menunduk sedih, menangkup wajah si kecil untuk menatapnya. "Kemarin memang kau makan apa? Bukannya sudah dikasih tahu kalau kita nggak boleh makan sembarangan?! Atau kau sakit? Mattaku..! Kenapa baru sekarang sakitnya? Besok kan kita ada Talk Show! Kalau seperti ini kau bikin semua khawatir, Chii. Harusnya ke—"

"URUSAI YO, YAMACHAN!" Mama Inoo membentak sambil membekap mulut Yamada. "Diam dulu! nggak lihat Chinen udah mau nangis begitu?!" Si pipi temben itu memberontak, "Ya makanya itu! Aku tanya kenapa bisa habis begitu suaranya? Kan jadi nggak imut lagi kalau suara serak gitu!"

"Mou~ Aku nggak tahu, Ryosuke. Tadi malam sebelum tidur aku memang merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi nggak kupikirkan jadi langsung tidur. Bangun bangun suaraku jadi begini." Jelas Chinen susah payah. Yamada hanya menepuk jidat, menyesal karena membuat si tupai tambah sedih.

"Masaka..." Daiki menyeletuk. "Chii, umurmu sekarang berapa?!"

"Eh?" Chinen menatap si cowok pinguin dengan bingung, "kalian kan tahu.. tahun ini 16 tahun, tapi untuk bulan November."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu..

"AAAAH!" Semua anggota teriak jama'ah.

"Itu bukan karena salah makan atau sakit! Tapi kau mulai memasuki masa pubertas Chii!" Terang Yuto histeris.

"Kenapa baru sekarang!? Kau termasuk telat, Chii! Yang lain sudah mulai puber diumur 14 tahun! Ryutaro aja udah!" Hikaru bertanya sambil terkekeh. Chinen menggembungkan pipi, "Kau tanya aku, aku tanya siapa!? Terus aku harus gimana?!"

Yamada tersenyum dan mengusap rambut si tupai. "Nggak apa apa, itu normal. Nanti sembuh sendiri, kok." _Ngomong sih gampang!_ batin Chinen menjerit.

"Eeer... masalahnya, Yamachan... besok kita ada Talk Show." Akhirnya Keito bersuara.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kembali semua berteriak.

Disaat semuanya mengerang heboh, dari arah pintu terlihat Ryutaro yang menjinjing tas belanjaan penuh dengan dvd playstation. "Hoo.. udah pada bangun, toh? Kirain masih pada ngorok." Ejeknya kemudian meletakkan bawaannya di meja, ketika melihat Chinen, keningnya bertaut. "Kau kenapa, Chii? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Bakaki!?"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar bocah!" Takaki meringis kesal. Ryutaro hanya tertawa.

"Err.. ngomong ngomong Chii, kapan kau mimpi basah? Kau tak pernah cerita." Tanya Inoo, peranan sang ibu nampak. Si kecil mendongak kemudian menatap Yamada.

"Oh..." yang lain langsung mengerti. "Kalau gitu nggak aneh dong, kau tahu Chii sudah puber kenapa masih histeris seperti tadi Yamachan?" celetuk Yabu sambil geleng geleng. Yamada menggembungkan pipi, "Kan aku kira sakit!" Chinen tersenyum maklum. Yah.. kekasihnya itu memang suka berlebihan.

"Ada apa sih? Penasaran nih." Ryutaro ikut nimbrung, Keito menjelaskan.

"Bwahahaha... untung bulan lalu aku udah. Yeay! Berarti aku lebih dewasa daripada kau, Chii. Ahaha..." Si paling muda itu tertawa membuat Chinen melotot kesal.

"Jaa.. Kita harus beritahu Johnny-san. Mungkin ia bisa membatalkan jadwal dengan acara TV sampai suara Chinen kembali?" Usul Yuto, Keito menyetujui.

"Aah.. aku nggak yakin. Kau tahu kalau Johnny-san itu batu." Keluh Hikaru sambil menyeder di sofa.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi kita tetap beri tahu tentang ini!" tandas Daiki. Chinen tersenyum senang. "Arigatou, minna..."

"Mou... Chii kita sudah dewasa~" goda Takaki sambil menjawil dagu si tupai.

"Iya nih, jadi penasaran dengan suaranya kalau sudah normal nanti." Imbuh Daiki ikut menjawil dagu Chinen.

"Yang pasti wajah sama suara pasti nggak cocok. Ahahaha.." Ryutaro mengejek namun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Chii.

"Damerou yo! Kenapa kalian megang megang Chinen?! Sudah sana kalian mandi! Katanya mau ketemu Johnny-san?! Sana! Sana!" Cemburu menguras hati—Yamada dengan wajah bete mengusir teman temannya yang mengerubungi Chinen, si kecil itu hanya terkekeh begitu juga yang lainnya.

.

Diruang pribadi Johnny, Hey Say Jump kecuali Chinen mencoba menjelaskan masalah sang tupai.

"Er... bagaimana kalau acaranya diundur sampai suara Chinen kembali?" Usul Yabu hati hati, masalahnya om om didepannya itu sifatnya masih labil.

"Hmm.." Pria itu ngelus ngelus dagu. "Aku tidak setuju. Kita tidak boleh melanggar kontrak yang sudah dibuat. Mengundur jadwal acara apalagi membatalkan acara yang sudah dikontrak itu tidak bisa kecuali kondisi Chinen-kun benar benar gawat. Kalian semua tetap akan tampil di acara yang sudah dijadwalkan." Ucapnya nyebelin. Hikaru komat kamit dalam hati nyumpahin.

"Tapi... Suaraku? Kalau kayak gini aku nggak bisa nyanyi dengan bagus, Johnny-san.." Chinen pasang wajah melas. Diam diam produser itu terenyuh, tapi kembali masang tampang sangar. "Shikatanai yo, kau akan lipsing."

"WUAPA?!" Semua anggota menjerit lebai. "Chotto ne, Johnny-san. Uso darou?! Lipsing kan bukan kita bangeeet! Selama ini kita nggak pernah nyanyi lipsing!" Inoo memprotes.

"Iya! Lagian, nggak adil buat Chii. Suaranya penting untuk harmoni lagu lagu kita!" tambah Yamada ngotot.

Johnny mengernyit. "Kenapa kalian jadi marah? Saya nggak menyuruh Chinen-kun untuk nggak nyanyi, hanya menyuruh Chinen lipsing! Yang pasti, kalian tetap menghadiri acara yang sudah dijadwalkan. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, okei. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Yuya yang bersilang tangan hanya memutar bola matanya. Anggota JUMP yang lain menghela nafas pasrah, mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan produser mereka.

"Apa aku bilang. Dia itu batu! Tabahkan hati suci kan diri ya Chii..." hibur Hikaru yang malah membuat wajah Chinen nggak unyuk. "Ini bukan iklan Green Tea, tauk."

"Chii.." Yamada tiba tiba memeluk si kecil dari belakang.

"Nggak apa apa Ryosuke. Ini salah aku karena baru numbuh jakun sekarang."

"Tapi kan..."

"Ssh.. tenang aja! Kita pasti tetap tampil perfek. Fansku nggak akan ilfil kok kalau suaraku agak berubah."

Yamada tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan pipi Chinen. Si kecil tersenyum manis. Yamada menyeringai dan langsung mendekatkan wajah pada Chi—

"Misi om.." Ryutaro dengan watados lewat dan memisahkan jarak pasangan itu. Hikaru ikut ikutan, "Misi bang..."

"Nande omaera?!" Yamada menjitak dahi Ryu. Si bungsu JUMP itu mengaduh, "Ini bukan dirumah. Ntar kalau ketangkep paparazi, fans kalian bisa mimisan kehabisan darah tauk."

"Ayo, Ayo pulang!" Yabu menggiring anak anaknya ke mobil khusus anggota JUMP.

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Kalau Yamada udah numbuh jakun, Kok nggak kelihatan ya?" tanya Yuto saat diperjalanan.

"Kayak nggak tahu kalau Yamachan gendut aja. Dilehernya kan isinya lemak semua~"

"Eh, hewan kutub mending diem!" Yamada menyahut kesal omongan Daiki. Mereka semua tertawa.

Saat dimana mereka tampil di acara Talk Show, Chinen menepati janji tampil dengan lipsing. Meskipun penonton yang dirumah tidak tahu, tapi penonton yang menghadiri secara live pasti sadar perbedaan suara jernih dari rekaman single lagu mereka terhadap suara live Chinen. Si kecil itu tetap tampil profesional dan tersenyum walaupun Yamada tahu benar kekasihnya itu hanya memberikan senyum bohongan. "Ketauan jelas senyummu maksa, Chii..." batinnya meringis.

Ketika sesi tanya jawab dengan presenter, Chinen tak banyak bicara dan hanya cengengesan.

"Chinen-kun hari ini manis seperti biasa.." tiba tiba presenter itu berbicara. Chinen terkekeh pelan. Tidak bilang 'terimakasih', kenapa? Karena semua orang sudah tahu kalau ia memang imut dan manis.

"Aku rasa Chinen-kun hari ini agak pendiam. Biasanya kau bersemangat, kan?"

"Ah.. aku kurang enak badan, terutama ditenggorokanku." Chinen menjawab dengan suara serak, namun tetap tersneyum. Presenter itu terenyak sebelum berucap kembali. "Berarti tadi ketika bernyanyi lipsing?"

_Kuso, kenapa musti dibahas siiiih!_ "Hehehe... begitulah. Tapi aku mencoba yang terbaik ne~" Masih tersenyum imut, namun Ryutaro tahu batin si tupai itu menggeram tak suka, pantas saja dari tadi si bungsu agak merinding, mungkin melihat aura Chinen yang agak suram.

Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan yang mengarah pada suara Chinen sampai Talk Show berakhir. Hari demi hari saat JUMP sedang masa sibuk sibuknya, Chinen masih menyuguhkan senyum sejuta watt nya untuk mengelabuhi fans. Tapi bagi teman teman terdekatnya, semakin si kecil itu senyum di panggung, dibelakang panggung ekspresi Chinen sudah diluar dari kata imut.

"Kapan suara aneh ini hilang?! Kenapa di tenggorokanku kayak ada bola pingpong nyangkut begini sih!?" rutuknya saat dibelakang _stage_ ketika Shonen Club berakhir.

"Sabar, Chii. seperti itulah laki laki yang mau numbuh jakun." Inoomama menenangkan sambil mengacak ngacak rambut sang tupai. Yamada mendekatinya dan menarik kedua pipi Chinen dengan gemas, "Senyum, Chii! Yang tulus. Kalau senyummu terpaksa malah nyeremin~"

Chinen menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Nah kan kalau senyum dari hati jadi imut." Yamada menyeringai puas.

"Uso, aku mau berekspresi bagaimanapun tetap imut."

Satu hal yang Yamada lupakan, Chinen Yuuri adalah cowok ternarsis di Hey Say JUMP. "Susu Chii deh,"

"Hah? Apa?! Yamada, kau jangan mesum! Kau tahu kalau Chinen itu cowok jadi tak mungkin menghasilkan su—"

"SUSU YABU! Suka suka Yabu!" Tandas Yamada geram. Papanya emang rada rada nggak peka, pantas mama Inoo suka salah kaprah. Semua anggota JUMP ngakak lompat lompat.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu. Keluhan anggota JUMP masih sama, yaitu anggota terimut mereka yang harus lipsing ketika diminta tampil diacara TV. Untungnya tiga hari berturut turut ini mereka mendapat libur. Rasanya benar benar plong. Ryutaro bahkan sudah bebas bermain game tanpa ada ancaman gamenya disita kalau nggak latihan koreografi.

Pagi hari yang suci di kediaman JUMP, mereka masih memanjakan diri di kasur atau mungkin di sofa sebelum teriakan Chinen menggema diseluruh ruangan. "MINNAAAAAAA!"

Bumi gonjang ganjing semua anggota langsung menghampiri Chinen dengan iler yang udah kering. "ADA APA CHII?!" Tanya Yabu panik, diikuti tatapan cemas Yuto dan Inoo.

"Ada apa?! Kau mimpi Johnny-san memotong tali suaramu?" Yuya bertanya idiot, Daiki menggeram ilfil.

"Berisik banget, sih! Masih pagi nggak usah teriak teriak, Chii! Ini bukan hutan!" Yamada datang terakhir sambil mengucek mata. Chinen tak peduli dengan ocehan Yamada, ia langsung berhambur memeluk kekasihnya. "Ryosukeeee! Suaraku udah kembali! Suaraku udah normal lagiiii! BANZAAAAI!"

Mereka semua bengong seperkian detik setelah akhirnya nyengir dan bersyukur. "Yokatta... Kau nggak perlu lipsing lagi." Ucap Yabu. Yamada membalas pelukan Chii dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, "Saa... jangan pura pura senyum lagi kalau begitu."

"Um!" Tak ada yang lebih bahagia lagi dari Chinen saat tahu suara emasnya sudah kembali normal.

Chotto ne..., Suara Chinen beneran udah balik normal atau...

"BWAHAHAHAHA...!" Ryutaro mendadak ngakak.

"Nande, Ryu?" Keito yang berada disebelahnya bertanya.

"Kau bilang suaramu sudah kembali normal? Hmm... pfft.."

"Iya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Nyebelin ih." Chinen menyahut sarkas.

"Suaramu memang udah kembali normal, Chii. Tapi tidak berubah wkwk. Cuma di lehermu saja yang kelihatan jendol. Bwahaha.." Ryutaro mendapat hadiah tabokan spontan dari Yamada di jidat. Chinen yang menahan kesal mencoba bersuara pelan. "Aaaa.."

Semua anggota terbelalak, kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Aku baru sadar! Ryutaro benar. Suara Chii sama sekali nggak berubah! Tetap cempreng!" Ucap Yuto masih terbahak. Chinen menggembungkan pipi "Kalian semua nyebelin!"

"Tapi aku pikir, Aku bisa mendengar perubahan suaramu yang lebih macho dan tegas, Chii." Tambah Daiki. "Kalau seperti ini sih, nggak ada bedanya kayak kau nyanyi On the Wind di konser waktu itu! Ahahaha... tapi tetap imut sih,"

"Mou! Jangan ingat ingat itu lagi! Gara gara itu aku dikira cewek sama staf disana!" si kecil merinding jijik saat mengingat kostum awal sebelum konser pertama kali di Tokyo Dome waktu itu sebuah rok dan bando berpita warna putih.

"Hahaha.. itu karena kau terlalu imut, Chii."

"He? Bukannya karena pendek ya? Wkwk." Sebelum Chinen menonjok bahu Ryutaro, Yamada sudah memeluk Chinen dengan mesra. "Ssssh... Malah bagus dong. Kau kan memang Chinen yang imut. Aku bersyukur suaramu tak berubah. Karena suara itu ciri khasmu, Chii. Dan mengenai tinggi badanmu... Kenapa harus marah kalau kau masih bisa bahagia dan bisa kupeluk dengan mudah dengan tinggi badan segini? Chii yang seperti ini udah lebih dari cukup!"

_Duilee panjang banget gombalan Yamada_, Hikaru mengorek kuping bosen.

Chinen hanya tersipu unyu.

"Jadi intinya, Chinen belum dewasa." Simpul Keito tanpa pikir panjang, Ryutaro terbahak kembali. Chinen menatap geram.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau Chinen terlalu cepat dewasa. Chinen yang sekarang sudah sempurna! Iya kan teman teman?" Yamada mengerling.

"YUP! Chinen yang seperti ini sudah yang terbaik!" sahut anggota yang lain. Chinen tertawa lepas.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uumm... cek cek.. satu dua tiga... _krik_. Garing ya? Hahaha.. aku juga nggak tahu kenapa endingnya bisa begini. Terinspirasi dari suara cempreng Chii sih. Tapi waktu nyanyi On the Wind sambil gelantungan suara Chii merdu banget kayak cewek. Wkwk.. Nah Minna! Review onegaaai~


End file.
